


Boyfriend is sad? I provide.

by EllieWan



Series: Sweetie Pie (Ace/Thermite) [11]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family meeting, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieWan/pseuds/EllieWan
Summary: Ace and his mother go to Texas to meet Jordan's family.And of course, there's a barbecue involved.
Relationships: Håvard "Ace" Haugland/Jordan "Thermite" Trace
Series: Sweetie Pie (Ace/Thermite) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985390
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	Boyfriend is sad? I provide.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :) My dear AlphaTango, who has been following me since my beginnings here, mentioned wishing to see a family gathering.  
> And since I indeed had something like that in my pile of wips, here it is <3 I hope you'll enjoy it :'D
> 
> \+ Most of the headcanons come from _Boom Boom_ or the _Sweetie Pie_ series. I tried to contextualize them as much as possible so that you don't need to read them to read this fic, don't know if that worked though haha  
> \+ Sorry for any mistake / weird phrasing.

" _Hallo. Hvordan har du det? Jeg håper du hadde en god tur_ and… ah fuck! En god _tuuuuur._ Jeg håper du hadde en god _tuuuuur_?”

"Looks like someone is quite anxious, huh?" Alex gently mocked.

“Man, you have no idea,” Jordan replied.

His brother-in-law smiled at him, and focused back on the road as he drove them to the airport. Jordan, for his part, continued to repeat for himself the phrases he had learnt through his Norwegian learning app. There was a 50/50 chance that the stress would make him forget everything on the moment and he would find himself babbling some nonsense.

“Come on bro, you’ve met her before,” Alex said to help him relax.

And it was true, Jordan had already met Øyvor, Håvard's mother, when they had spent a few days on leave in Norway. But this time it was special. It was a _real_ family reunion. Håvard and her were coming to Texas, to spend a week with them - with Jordan's family. It was aligned with a school vacation too, so his sister's children would be there full-time starting this weekend. The house would be teeming with life, family feels, and it was both exciting and intimidating.

Jordan really wanted it to go well.

“Urgh, why am I even learning Norwegian?!” he exclaimed.

“Because it matters to you,” Alex replied with a chuckle, “but remember you don’t _have_ to. They already love you.”

Jordan sighed and looked at his watch.

“We’re on time, bud,” Alex immediately told him, “stop worrying, everything’s gonna be alright. We’re gonna have a good time.”

“Yeah… yeah, you’re right.”

Jordan slumped in his seat, pulling a bit his seatbelt, and looked at the scrolling scenery from the window. They were getting close to the airport.

He knew the road well. He still remembered. The road they used to take to pick up his dad, when he was finally on leave and could leave the base and come home. _Till the day he didn't_.

And now, neither his mother nor his sister Sophia were there to carry the memory of that road, of those euphoric journeys, of the music they listened to on the radio, of the damaged tapes they inserted in the old car. There was no longer the scent of his mother's perfume to tickle his nostrils every time she opened the window to let some air in.

“Jordan?” Alex called him.

“Hm sorry, you were sayin’?”

“Nothing, just… you seemed sad.”

“Yeah, sorry.”

"She would be so happy," Alex sighed, thinking of Jordan's sister - his wife gone too soon, "to meet your boyfriend, her mother-in-law... I'm sure she's looking from up there, chilling with binoculars and some salty popcorn.”

Jordan chuckled softly.

“Yup, sounds like her.”

Alex took one hand off the wheel and tapped him on the shoulder:

"It's going to be okay, don’t worry.”

"Yeah... yeah, you’re probably right.”

40 minutes later, Jordan and Alex were waiting in the terminal for the passengers of the plane. Jordan was fiddling with his hand wraps, and pacing around. Alex had gone to get him a cup of coffee so that he would at least have something else to touch other than his hands for a while, but it hadn't had the desired effect, since Jordan had downed the coffee at a crazy speed, and was now fidgeting loaded with caffeine.

When the first passengers arrived with their luggage, Jordan stiffened up. He was standing like a meerkat, half curious and half anxious, occasionally tiptoeing to get a better view of them in the distance.

Fortunately, they were not hard to miss.

A tall platinum blonde was waddling, pulling a glittery suitcase, while a smaller and older woman with even lighter hair was walking next to him, pulling a more sober black suitcase. Both were extremely well dressed. Håvard was wearing a navy-blue jogging suit with embroidered butterflies, and a white T-shirt with a neatly cut collar underneath, while Øyvor was wearing black pants, and a houndstooth trench coat.

They looked like two fashion icons coming straight from the business class.

Håvard spotted Jordan in the middle of the crowd and waved at him, his face lighting up with a wide grin. Øyvor saw him in turn, and smiled as well.

"Wow, he's taller than in the pictures," Alex murmured.

The two families met in the hall, and Jordan started babbling as they approached:

“ _H-Hallo. Hvordan har du-“_

But Håvard's mother let go of her suitcase and rushed towards him:

"Come here!” she ordered him, grabbing his head with her hands and putting a loud kiss on his cheek. "I'm happy to see you, Jordan.”

“M-Me too, Ma’am,” he stammered, a bit stunned. “Hum… this is Alexander, my brother-in-law and-“

“Come here!” she exclaimed again as she walked towards Alex, who chuckled and accepted the kiss on the cheek too. “Thank you for inviting us in your home, Alexander.”

“My pleasure, Ma’am.”

“Call me Øyvor. You too Jordan, I’ve already told you before.”

But Jordan could only hear half of it, because now, Håvard was standing in front of him. With his signature cheeky smile. His eyes blue like two aquamarines, his milky skin and his falsely disheveled blond hair. He seemed to have even found time to put some perfume, and Jordan chuckled mentally at the idea of Håvard making a fuss in the middle of the airport to grab his perfume after retrieving his baggage, and perfuming himself in the corridor.

"Hey sweetie pie," Håvard whispered to him, sticking his forehead to Jordan’s, "long time no see.”

"Yeah. Two weeks," Jordan joked.

“It’s long, two weeks without you,” Håvard complained with a pout, “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too,” Jordan replied in a murmur.

Håvard smiled and gently placed his lips on his, in a light and dry kiss. He then looked at Jordan, searching for his eyes, and the latter smiled in return, putting an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders to kiss him again, Håvard letting go of his suitcase to wrap his arms around him and hold him tight.

The sound of a camera shutter sound snatched them out of their love bubble. Jordan immediately jumped out, and saw Håvard's mother smirking, phone in hand, with an accomplice Alex next to her.

« Ø-Øyvor! How could you do this to me!” Jordan whined. “I thought we were allies!”

“I know, I know, but it was too cute. It will make good memory.”

Håvard smirked, clicking his fingers with a wink:

“That’s my mom!”

Jordan was still gaping from the shock, when Alex grabbed Øyvor’s baggage:

"I suggest we don't hang around too much, it's going to be hell to get out of the parking lot otherwise.”

They all nodded, and while Øyvor and Alex were getting more acquainted, Jordan grabbed Håvard’s baggage.

“It’s ok, Jordan, I can-“ Håvard tried to argue.

“Nope.”

“It’s heavy. I brought a lot of stuff.”

“I know,” Jordan replied while pulling the suitcase with him.

“You’re doing your chivalrous Texan thing again, aren’t you?” Håvard chuckled.

“No, it’s politeness.”

“Then why did you make a fuss back in my home when I wanted to carry your bag?”

“It’s not the same thing.”

Håvard squinted, and smirked:

“You’re definitely doing your chivalrous thing.”

“No.”

Håvard giggled, and pressed a wet kiss on Jordan’s temple, holding his free hand, to walk hands in hands.

“Hmmm, I don’t deserve you,” he purred, rubbing his head against Jordan’s like a cat.

Later in the afternoon, everyone was settled in. And after a quick lunch, refreshing showers, Øyvor and Alex had gone to pick up the kids from school while Jordan and Håvard had gone shopping for the next day's barbecue.

Jordan felt like he was surfing on a wave of happiness. Seeing Håvard and his mother-in-law in his own family home, getting along with Alex, and soon the kids too... Seeing them all together. He felt as if his family was reunited.

Even if some essential people were missing.

"Have you seen mom's picture?" Håvard asked him in the car when Jordan was driving them to the supermarket, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“Er, the one in the airport?”

“Yeah. It’s really beautiful. The lighting and all… Your face and the way we’re hugging, it creates such a beautiful shape… “

“You’re considering putting it on your social media, aren’t you… ?”

“Nooooo,” Håvard mischievously replied.

“Don’t even _think_ about it!”

Håvard chuckled, gently stroking the screen of his phone as if stroking Jordan’s cheek for real.

“You’re just so beautiful. And you look in love,” Håvard murmured.

“Cause I am, duh,” Jordan replied, “you still don’t believe me?”

“I do believe you. But I don’t know, sometimes I just… you know.”

Jordan grimaced, not liking the idea of Håvard still being insecure. It was something quite surprising on the outside, but once you managed to dig a little deeper, you quickly realized that Håvard was anything but this self-confident, haughty and arrogant man. Of course, he still had his diva attitudes, but the real Håvard was a knot of insecurities, with a deep fear of abandonment.

Håvard had managed to confide a little, regarding the causes behind this, especially since Harry had gradually managed to scrap the coat, and make him aware of his own insecurities. Between the total absence of his father, who had abandoned Håvard's mother while she was still pregnant, and who had never wanted to meet him nor hear anything from him, Håvard’s small height when he was a kid because of his premature birth, that had caused him to be totally mocked by the others, till he finally grew up and caught up in his teen years, becoming his village’s little hero.

And all the other things that had contributed to this crack that had never been properly sealed.

"Aanw, baby..." Jordan sighed sadly, massaging Håvard's thigh. "I love you, okay? I really do."

“Can I put the photo as my phone’s background picture?” Håvard genuinely asked with soft eyes.

“Sure, baby. If that makes you feel better. Besides, it’s not like I could actually stop you, huh?”

“I like to have your validation,” Håvard mumbled with a small smile, making Jordan frown a bit.

“D’you want something special at the supermarket?” he asked. “I mean, besides what we planned to buy. D’you want, I don’t know, chocolates or something?”

But Håvard’s reaction wasn’t really what he expected, though not unpleasant. Håvard started giggling loudly, his lips stretching in a warm smile:

“Jordan, I just _love_ how your mind works.”

“What do you mean?”

“Whenever you see me getting a little blue, you go on this ‘ _Bf is sad, I need to provide’_ mode haha!” Håvard laughed, and Jordan couldn’t repress an embarrassed chuckle as well.

“Yeah, you’ve already told me about that… “

“You’re just the perfect _est_ boyfriend, Jordan. Never change.”

“Not sure I really could. But still, you didn’t answer. D’you want chocolates or something?”

“Hm…”

_30 minutes later in the supermarket._

“And corn? You like corn, babe, right?”

“Sure.”

Jordan grabbed several large and thick cobs of corn, and put them in the shopping cart, while Håvard was scrolling on his phone.

“You like eggplants too?” Jordan asked.

“Hm hm,” Håvard nodded.

Jordan precisely picked some of them and put them in the cart. A few pounds in total.

"And zucchini?"

"Yeah."

Jordan grabbed two pounds of them.

“Mushrooms?”

“Jordan, just how many kilograms of vegetables do you intend to feed me?” Håvard chuckled, detaching his eyes from his phone to look at Jordan.

“I don’t want you to starve!” Jordan explained.

“Sweetie pie, I know you don’t know many vegetarian people, but I’m not going to _starve_! There’s like 5 kilograms of vegetables already!”

“Hm… Bell peppers?” Jordan asked again, as if ignoring the other conversation.

“Sweetie.” Håvard repeated.

“Oh Jesus, I forgot the onions!” Jordan exclaimed. “You like red onions, right?”

Håvard sighed and grabbed Jordan's shoulders, to force him to look at him in the eye:

“Sweetie, I’m going to be fine. Trust me.”

“Y-You sure?” Jordan stammered a bit.

“Yes. I like all of those, and with the nice seasoning and marinade you mentioned earlier, it’s going to be absolutely perfect.”

“You’re _really_ sure? I don’t want you to feel apart or… neglected.”

“Neglected? Because I don’t eat meat?” Håvard questioned, his brows lifting with astonishment. “Jordan, really, this is ridiculous, there are 5 kilograms of vegetables in this shopping cart. We were just supposed to buy a few mushrooms and some small stuff, because you guys had already bought most of the vegetables for tomorrow.”

“I know but… “

“But what?”

“I really want you to enjoy yourself. To have a good time… “ Jordan mumbled, pouting a bit and fleeing Håvard’s gaze.

“Sweetie… I definitely will. I _already_ enjoy myself.”

Jordan sighed a bit sadly, and suddenly, Håvard realized it was maybe a bit deeper. Not just Jordan being clueless about how vegetarian people didn’t need 5kg of vegetables for a barbecue. Not just Jordan wanting to cheer him up.

“That barbecue is really important for you, isn’t it?” Håvard softly asked, gently squeezing Jordan’s shoulders.

“A bit,” Jordan answered with a shrug.

“You mean _A lot,_ ” Håvard corrected him.

“Yeah. Maybe a lot,” Jordan conceded. “These are… my favorite memories. My favorite family thing. And I consider you... family.”

Håvard’s heart fell in his chest.

“Jordan… “ he murmured, wrapping his arms around him, hugging him tight and laying a kiss in his dark hair. Hoping the gesture would convey what he couldn’t put in words. “You miss them, don’t you?” he then cautiously asked in an audible murmur.

“I do… “ Jordan admitted. “Soph’ could have killed to meet you. Mom too.”

“That’s why you’ve been acting a bit strange. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want to break the mood. And I was afraid to be a bit smothering with my… stuff.”

“Jordan, you aren’t. You never will.”

Jordan then hugged him back, cuddling against his taller form, melting under his caresses, not caring the slightest about the people passing by. But then, he suddenly opened his eyes wide and exclaimed:

“Oh son of a b-!”

“What’s wrong?”

“I forgot the tomatoes!” he said, facepalming. “You like tomatoes, right?”

Håvard chuckled, shuffling Jordan’s hair.

“You know what, you should perhaps take a bit of _each_ vegetable. Just to make sure you didn’t forget anything,” Håvard joked.

“That’s a good idea!”

“I was _joking_ , Jordan!”

“But-“

Håvard grabbed Jordan’s arm and dragged him away from the vegetables’ racks.

“That’s enough,” he chuckled, “leave these racks alone.”

“But…!”

“Jordan!”

“Ok, ok…”

Håvard grabbed the cart and started to walk away, but Jordan stopped, grimacing a bit.

“ _Kjære_?”

“You don’t like tomatoes?” Jordan asked with puppy eyes.

 _Those_ puppy eyes.

“Oh my GOD, JORDAN. Go grab the tomatoes and then that’s enough, ok!”

Jordan smirked, satisfied, and tiptoed a bit to press a quick peck on Håvard’s cheek, before jogging back to the vegetables racks. Håvard rolled his eyes, and watched him head for the tomatoes, slaloming between a few people. Håvard leant forward, resting his elbows on the cart, and chuckled for himself:

_Man, this guy is secretly so over caring._

_… I’m still not sure I deserve him._

And simply put, the next day, during the long-awaited barbecue, Håvard was clearly _not starving_. The entire blended family was seated around a plastic table in the garden, and eating a variety of grilled foods. Vegetables, chops, sausages, homemade skewers, some of them only with vegetables for Håvard and Mickey, 7-year-old Jordan's nephew, who wanted to try it too. The dog of the family, Cookie-dough, had also had a few treats, and was now sleeping in the shade in his kennel. The weather was mild, neither too hot nor too cool, and the sun was caressing their skin with a pleasant, nearly summery warmth.

Håvard was sitting next to Jordan, and couldn't help but lean back in his chair from time to time and lovingly caress Jordan’s muscled back. He was really having a good time, and Jordan hadn't been joking: the secret marinade his vegetables were barbecued in was a real killer. Every once in a while though, he suspected Jordan was refilling his plate when his back was turned, as it didn't seem to go down while he hadn't refilled it once on his own. But maybe it was just his imagination.

Jenny, the 4-year-old, was explaining to Håvard and Øyvor, whom she called "Heyvow", why she had put a piece of dried chewing gum on her GI Joe action figure.

“Because now it looks like Jowdan. It looks like his hearing device!” she explained, pointing at Jordan’s discreet hearing aid.

“That’s actually kind of badass,” Håvard chuckled.

But then Jordan slapped his thigh, and Håvard exclaimed:

“What? Can’t I say badass?”

Jordan mimicked a zipping gesture on his lips.

“Really? That’s a swear word?!” Håvard protested.

Jenny and Mickey were giggling, and Jordan pointed at the house:

“The swearing jar. In the living room.”

“What?! Really?!” Håvard whined.

“Yes.”

Håvard was gaping, looking for help, but everyone else lifted their hands up as if saying “not our business.” So Håvard snorted, and stood up.

“Well, I hope you accept pennies, ‘cause I don’t have any of these dollar coins.”

When Håvard had started walking away, Øyvor told them:

“I’m not the one who taught him those words. He learnt alone, watching TV.”

“Mama!” Håvard replied from afar, “I heard that! And you swear all the time when there’s no one around.”

“That is not true,” she replied proudly, looking elsewhere.

The whole family started giggling again, and when Jordan heard Håvard entering the house, he quickly grabbed more vegetables from the platter and put them in Håvard’s plate.

“He still hasn’t noticed!” Mickey laughed.

“How much do you think he’ll eat before he notices?” Jordan replied with a wink.

“You take good care of him, Jordan,” Øyvor said with a smile, “I’m happy he has found someone like you.”

“He takes care of me too,” Jordan replied with a chuckle, “last time I burnt my hands again at work, he saved my skin.”

“Did it hurt?” Jenny asked, tilting her head sideways.

“Yeah, a lot. But Håvard reacted super quickly, so it healed well. There was an explosion and it burnt my hands and my skin, and Håvard immediately brought water and poured some on my burns. Because if someone gets burnt, you have to immediately cool down the skin before the damage gets too deep, or before it starts bloating, and pouring neutral water also helps to clean the wound if it’s related to chemical products for instance. And only when the wound is cool enough you can start to properly disinfect it, put cream or bandages on it.”

Mickey and Jenny were listening attentively.

“That’s why I’m always grumpy and anxious when you get too close to the stove or the barbecue,” Alex explained to his kids. “Fire can be very dangerous.”

Jordan nodded and grabbed another mushroom for Håvard’s plate. But when he heard him getting close, he quickly left the fork and the vegetable in Håvard’s plate and grabbed his glass of water.

“Something’s telling me Jordan has been filling the swear jar a lot lately, huh?” Håvard gently scoffed, sitting back on his chair.

“I don’t see what you’re talking about,” Jordan replied.

“It seems you even ran out of dollars, considering the number of pennies I saw in it.”

Jordan took a sip from his drink while the kids giggled at that. Håvard smiled, and went to grab his fork to eat again, but suddenly frowned.

“Sweetie pie… “

“Hm?”

“Care to explain why my plate is full again?”

“I don’t know.”

“You really have no idea?”

“No.”

Håvard leant towards him, squinting, while Jordan pretended to look elsewhere, taking another sip from his drink.

“I know you filled my plate again. And do you know, how I know that?”

“I don’t understand what you’re talking about.”

Håvard grabbed the fork that was planted in his mushroom, and showed it to Jordan.

“This is not my fork, babe.”

Jordan gulped, putting his glass back on the table and looking for his own fork… which was indeed missing. Håvard was still squinting at him with a mischievous smirk.

“I think this belongs to you,” he purred, handing him the fork.

“Hum… I can explain?”

Jordan retrieved the fork from Håvard’s, repressing an embarrassed smile, and Håvard pressed a dry kiss on Jordan’s cheek.

“I love you.”

Jordan finally released his chuckle.

“Love you too.”

But when Jordan went to his plate again, there were two additional sausages in it. He frowned and saw that the kids in front of him were trying to hide their giggles. But they couldn’t have stretched their little arms that much, so who-

He turned to his other side, where Øyvor was playfully pretending to look elsewhere.

“Øyvor?! Did you… ?”

She smirked and high-fived the kids.

“Man, this family…” Jordan chuckled, going back to his plate.

Under the table, he felt Håvard’s right hand reach for his knee, giving it a soft squeeze. Jordan grabbed his hand with his left one, holding it lovingly, and continued to eat. Hands in hands.

Two hours later, it was already mid-afternoon, when Jordan and Håvard were clearing the table. The children had both left to play, unable to stay at the table as long as the adults, who could talk for hours in front of their plates. Øyvor and Alex got along extremely well, and Jordan was quite moved by some of their exchanges: Alex would ask her for advice on raising children, as she had raised one and was a former teacher. He was a widowed father, after all, and Jordan could not advise him, as he did not have children of his own…

So, Jordan took advantage of this more intimate, serious conversation to clear the table and tidy up the kitchen a bit, Håvard quickly coming to his aid.

"Hej?” he called him, bringing the last plates with him.

“Oh, you didn’t have to, babe,” Jordan replied with a smile.

“Of course, I had. My mom’s just a few meters away, if she sees me acting like a prince, she’s going to skin me alive,” he joked.

Jordan laughed and put the plates in the dishwashers before washing his hands.

“You _did_ eat all your vegetables,” he joked, “I’m proud of you.”

“Yeah. I think I’ve eaten the equivalent of an entire supermarket rack. But it was very good. Thank you…”

Jordan grabbed a rag to dry his hands, and when he turned around to face Håvard, he was met with a pair of glistening blue eyes gazing at him. A warm smile illuminating his milky skin, slightly pink from the sun exposure, his bushy blonde eyebrows gently lifted towards the middle.

“What?” Jordan chuckled.

Håvard’s fingers grazed his cheeks, as he pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Jordan smiled, and leant in, putting his arms over Håvard’s shoulders, and kissing him back lovingly. Stroking the nape of his neck and the back of his hair.

“Hmmm I ate too much,” Håvard mumbled, “I want to nap with you, now.”

“That can be arranged. I was kind of thinking the same… ” Jordan admitted, grabbing Håvard’s hand and leading him towards the stairs.

Håvard just smirked, inaudibly purring, and let Jordan drag him to his room – their room. Håvard’s shiny baggage was tidily put in a corner, and Jordan went to close the curtains. Håvard had already taken off his shoes downstairs, so he just went straight for Jordan’s bed… but stopped when he passed the small shelves on the right side of the room, something drawing his attention. He had noticed it the day before, but hadn’t said anything.

Jordan saw him, and knowing what Håvard was looking at, went to hug him from behind.

“That’s them, isn’t it?” Håvard murmured, pointing at the framed picture.

“Yup. Dad, Mom, Sophia, and toothless me. Thank God, I’m not opening my mouth too much on that photo…”

Håvard smiled, and asked:

“Did they have grey eyes too? I can’t really see.”

“Kind of. Sophia had the same as mine. Mom had a darker version of grey, and dad had blue-ish eyes, like his grandmother, from what he told us.”

“So, this is a Trace thing, to have beautiful eyes.”

“Huh, you can talk,” Jordan scoffed, pressing a kiss on Håvard’s neck.

Håvard turned around, and grabbed Jordan’s thighs to hoist him up. Jordan chuckled and immediately wrapped his legs around his waist in a reflex:

“You’re going to hurt yourself, babe,” he however told him.

Håvard ignored him, and carried him to the bed, laying Jordan carefully on it, as if he was the most precious thing of the universe. Jordan smiled, and pulled Håvard down, imprisoning him in his arms like a teddy bear.

“I could spend my entire life in your arms,” Håvard mumbled against Jordan’s T-shirt.

“I wouldn’t mind. That’d be a bit dangerous, though, considering how I’m goddam good at burning my arms.”

“I’d protect you. Heal you. Bandage you. Whatever you need.”

“I need hugs. Lots of them,” Jordan joked.

“I can definitely do hugs,” Håvard quickly answered, pressing a loud wet kiss on Jordan’s lips.

They then stared at each other for a few seconds. Silently. Jordan brought a hand to graze Håvard’s face, gently pulling the blonde strands away from his forehead.

“Thank you for being here,” Jordan murmured.

“Thank _you_ for inviting me. I’m happy to meet your family. Your home.”

“I didn’t mean here-here,” Jordan corrected him with a gentle smile. “I meant _here_. With me. Wherever I am.”

Håvard smiled softly, rubbing his head against Jordan’s.

“Well, thank you for putting up with me,” he murmured. “I kind of like you.”

“You kind of like me, uh?” Jordan playfully repeated.

“Hm, hm…” Håvard replied with a smirk.

“Show me.”

Håvard lifted an eyebrow seductively, and did his silly smirk. _That_ silly smirk. And Jordan immediately regretted his words.

“OH MY GOD, HÅVARD! I wasn’t implying anything sexual!“

And Håvard burst out laughing at Jordan’s flustered face.

“I mean seriously! I wouldn’t order you things like that and… oh my God, I’m such an idiot, I just ruined our moment.” Jordan facepalmed.

Håvard grabbed his hand to put it away from his face, and softly pressed his fingers on Jordan’s lips to hush him.

“Please Jordan,” he said. “Never change.”

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> This is it. I hope you enjoyed it! Lemme know <3  
> I hope the fic was ok for anyone unfamiliar with my headcanons!  
> I wish you a very nice week-end :]
> 
> \+ find me on [tumblr](https://elliewan.tumblr.com/) if you want to interact or follow my journey.


End file.
